Drabble Akakuro
by MikaAu1037
Summary: ini adalah kumpulan kisah singkat Akakuro dan saya harap cerita ini tidak mengecewakan. Happy Read Minna-san \ , /


Akakuro drabble

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Author : Au

Akakuro

Happy Reading ^^

 **Vanila Milkshake**

" akashi-kun, ini vanila ice cream untuk akashi-kun"

"sebenarnya aku tidak suka makanan manis.. tapi karena ini dari tetsuya baiklah.. akan aku terima" akashi mengambil ice cream yang disodorkan untuknya.

Akashi pun memakan ice cream yang diberikan kuroko, begitu juga dengan kuroko yang memakan ice cream di tangannya.

"Akashi-kun."

" kenapa tetsuya."

"hmm tidak.." akashi tersenyum melihat surai biru disampingnya.

"heh.., tetsuya mempermainkanku!"

"eh, tidak.." kuroko menatap akashi panik, melihat serigai di wajah tampan tersebut.

"memangnya apa yang ingin tetsuya katakan?" kini akashi memojokkan kuroko hingga surai baby blue itu tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

"tidak ada.." kuroko kembali mengelak

"benark-..."

"itu dimulutmu ada sisa vanila.." potong kuroko cepat

"vanila?"

"iya, yang tadi aku berikan pada akashi-kun.."

"bersihkan tetsuya..." dengan ragu kuroko menggerakan tangannya ke bibir akashi, belum sampai tangannya menyentuh bibir akashi. Akashi menghentikan gerakkan tangan kuroko

" bukan dengan ini.." sambil mengangkat tangan kuroko yang ia pegang

" tapi dengan ini..." akashi menyentuh bibir kuroko dengan telunjuknya yang bebas

"eh...?" semburat merah muncul di pipi pemuda baby blue itu

" tetsuya kan suka vanila.."

 **END**

* * *

 **Punishment**

Akashi menghampiri kuroko yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"tetsuya udah baikan?" tanya Akashi. Seperti biasa surai baby blue itu muntah setelah lari keliling lapangan 5X. Surai baby blue itu hanya mengangguk.

"bagaimana aku menghukum tetsuya nanti jika tidak latihan atau apa?"

"eh, tidak apa kok Akashi kun kalo aku lari 50X keliling lapangan" Kuroko berkata cepat. Ia ridak mau mendapat perlakuan spesial dari sang kapten yang merangkap jadi teman dekat –kekasih- nya itu.

"tapi aku yang tidak tega melihat tetsuya" kuroko menunduk.

"aku akan berusaha tidak melakukan kesalahan agar akashi-kun tidak kerepotan"

"yah, tapi aku tetap harus memikirkan hukuman untuk tetsuya jika tetsuya nakal nanti"

"eh.." kuroko menatap akashi, melihat senyum lebih tepatnya seringai di wajah akashi.

"hmm.. apa ya?"

"mungkin.."

"Akashi-kun.." potong kuroko cepat.

"kenapa? Tetsuya mau mencoba hukumannya sekarang ya"

"eh,.."

 **END**

* * *

 **MATHEMATIC TEST**

"Akashi-kun " Akashi menoleh, lalu tersenyum melihat surai baby blue dihadapannya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya mencariku?"

"Akashi-kun bisa mengajariku pelajaran matematika, nanti aku ada ulangan"

"Tentu saja Tetsuya"

Setelah satu jam Akashi mengajari Kuroko. Akashi mengacak surai baby blue itu yang agak berantakan.

"Sudah bel"

"Ha'i , arigatou Akashi-kun" Kuroko bangkit, beranjak dari duduknya hendak pergi.

"Semoga nilai Tetsuya nanti bagus"

"Oh, ya Tetsuya" Kuroko menoleh pada Akashi.

"Jika ada yang Tetsuya tidak mengerti tanya saja padaku" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Aku juga akan mempraktekannya jika nanti Tetsuya masih tidak mengerti" lanjut Akashi ambigu. Kuroko berfikir sejenak.

"Mengajariku pelajaran kan Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko memperjelas.

"Yah, kalo Tetsuya mau di luar pelajaran sekolah juga tidak apa, aku akan mengajari Tetsuya dengan senang hati" Akashi mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyum mautnya.

"eh.."

"A..aku pergi dulu Akashi-kun ada ulangan"

Akashi menyeringai melihat kepergian kuroko

 **END**

* * *

 **Voice Frog**

"Tetsuya"

"hmm.."

Akashi menatap surai biru disampingnya. Cemas. Kuroko sama sekali tidak berbicara sejak tadi. Hanya mengangguk atau bergumam sebagai respon untuk Akashi.

" Tetsuya kenapa sih?" Akashi kembali bertanya. Namun surai baby blue itu hanya menggeleng`

" Tetsuya sakit?" Akashi menyentuh kening kuroko dengan punggung tangannya.

" Tidak panas.." dan kuroko kembali menggeleng

" Bicaralah tetsuya. Jangan membuatku khawatir..!"

"A..a...ka...shi..i..k...ku..n.." Akashi tersenyum sekarang ia tahu penyebab kuroko tidak berbicara dari tadi

" kenapa suaramu bisa serak begitu?" tanya akashi. Kuroko menggeleng.

" itu karena kamu kebanyakan meminum vanaila milkshake.." kuroko hanya mengedikan bahu.

" Tetsuya tau dongeng tentang pangeran buruk rupa yang menjadi tampan karena ciuman cinta sejatinya" kuroko mengangguk

" atau dongeng putri yang bangun dari tidur panjang karena ciuman sejatinya" dan kuroko kembali mengangguk.

" apa tetsuya tau suara kodok seorang pemuda hilang karena ciuman seorang pangeran tampan."

`eh,mana ada?' batin kuroko

Akashi menarik sudut bibirnya.

" Tetsuya pasti tidak percaya dongeng seperti itu?"

Kuroko kembali mengangguk.

"mau ku buktikan?" Kuroko menatap Akashi tak mengerti, lalu..

 _Cup_

'eh.. Akashi-kun'

Akashi-kun mencium bibir Tetsuya lembut, hangat dan cepat. Lalu ketika Akashi menjauhkan bibrnya dari Kuroko ia bisa melihat wajah kaget terhias di wajah Kuroko.

"Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan?" Kuroko berkata kemudian terdiam.

'eh..'

" tuhkan suara tetsuya kembali.."

" eh...,benar juga ya"

" mau kucium lagi.."

 **END**

* * *

 **GELANG**

" tetsuya"

"hm..." kuroko menatap akashi yang sedang menatap tangannya

" ada apa akashi kun?"

" kenapa tetsuya selalu memakai ini?" tanya akashi menunujuk gelang yang melingkar ditangan kuroko

" karena ini pemberian ogiwara kun "

" ya, aku tau. Tapi kenapa tetsuya selalu memakainya.."

" supaya aku selalu ingat padanya..."

"lalu, aku? Jadi tetsuya lebih memilih mengingat ogiwara daripada aku?"

"eh, bukan begitu"

"lalu.."

"Akashi kun kan..."

" aku kenapa?"

" Akashi kun kan selalu ada di hatiku.." jawab kuroko, lebih tepatnya bergumam. Namun telinga akashi cukup tajam untuk mendengarnya. Sudut bibir akashi tertarik melihat rona merah di pipi kuroko`

" apa katamu?" tanya akashi lagi.

" akashi kun selalu..."

Cup

"eh..." kuroko menyentuh pipinya lalu menatap surai merah disampingnya.

" sejak kapan kuroko pandai berbicara seperti itu,heh?"

"aku..."

" ya,aku tidak butuh gelang seperti itu karena tetsuya juga selalu berada di sini.." akashi menunjuk dadanya kemudian`

" akashi kun gombal.."

 **END**

 **Bagaimana? Ga jelas ya... maaf ya saya baru pertama kali bikin ff Akakuro,**

 **Jangan lupa R &R**


End file.
